whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of read books
Chronological account of reading This is a list of when I read what books. Records from my Visual Bookshelf app on Facebook have been used and may be lacking in accuracy but from The World Without Us (2009, #8) onwards accuracy is confirmed. 2008 (living in York, Y1 of maths (with girls) and Y2 of maths (with Dan)) #Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves #Raymond E. Feist, Faerie Tale #Michael Crichton, The Lost World #Isaac Asimov, The Robot Series #Stephen King, The Dead Zone #Frank Herbert, Dune #Anne Rice, The Tale of the Body Thief #Anne Rice, Memnoch the Devil #Vernor Vinge, Rainbows End 2009 (living in York, Y2 of maths (with Dan) and start of working at McD's (with everyone!)) #Thomas Hardy, Tess of the D'Urbervilles #William Gibson, Neuromancer #Isaac Asimov, The Foundation Series - second half (except Prelude) #Richard Dawkins, The Selfish Gene #Dan Dennett, Breaking the Spell #Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs #Richard Dawkins, The Extended Phenotype #Alan Weisman, The World Without Us #Derren Brown, Tricks of the Mind 2010 (living in York (with everyone) working at McD's then living at home starting Y1 at Sheffield Hallam) #Richard Dawkins: The God Delusion (II) #Greg Bear, Eon #Christopher Hitchens, God is Not Great #Raymond E. Feist, Krondor: The Betrayal #Peter F. Hamilton, The Commonwealth Saga #Richard Adams, Watership Down #Thomas Harris, Red Dragon #Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs #Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Geoffrey Robertson, The Case of the Pope #Thomas Harris, Hannibal #John Ajvide Lindqvist, Let the Right One In #Robert Ingersoll, Some Mistakes of Moses #H. G. Wells, The Time Machine 2011 (living at home, Y1/2 at Sheffield Hallam) #Jared Diamond, Guns, Germs, and Steel #Richard Dawkins, The Blind Watchmaker #Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility #Ted Hughes, The Iron Man #Matthew Stover, Star Wars Episode III #J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings #Ben Goldacre, Bad Science #George Orwell, Animal Farm #George Orwell, 1984 #Greg Bear, Blood Music #Neal Stephenson, Snow Crash #James Clavell, Shogun #Carl Sagan, Contact #Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park #Richard Feynman, Surely You're Joking, Mr Feynman! #Eliezer Yudkowsky, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality, Chapters 1-77 #Sam Harris, Lying #Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner #Various, The Atheist's Guide to Christmas #Christian Cantrell, Containment #Trudi Canavan, The Black Magician Trilogy 2012 (Y2/3 at Sheff Hallam) #Brian Cox and Jeff Forshaw, Why does E=mc2? #Trudi Canavan, The Age of the Five Trilogy #Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha #Daniel Suarez, Daemon #Brian Switek, Written in Stone #Isaac Asimov, Spells #Black Logician, Harry's Game #Iain M. Banks, Consider Phlebas #Iain M. Banks, The Player of Games #Peter Watts, Blindsight #George R. R. Martin, A Game of Thrones #Richard Feynman, What Do You Care What Other People Think? #'LordsFire', Brutal Harry #'Vixit', A Study in Magic #Robert Louis Stevenson, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde #Charles Darwin, On the Origin of Species #'Lens of Sanity', The Dark Lord's Equal #Julian Baggini, The Ego Trick #'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Natural 20, Chapters 1-25 #Terry Pratchett, The Colour of Magic #Simon Singh, Big Bang #J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion 2013 (Y3/4 at Sheff Hallam) #Dan Simmons, Hyperion #Peter F. Hamilton, Misspent Youth #Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice (III) #Darrell Huff, How to Lie with Statistics #Richard Dawkins, River Out of Eden #Greg Egan, Permutation City #David Brin, Kil'n People #Anne Rice, Interview with the Vampire (II or III) #Anne Rice, The Vampire Lestat (II) #Anne Rice, The Queen of the Damned (II) #'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Natural 20 (II) #Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game #Orson Scott Card, Speaker for the Dead #Ted Chiang, The Lifecycle of Software Objects #Various, The Science Fiction Hall of Fame #Yumi Hotta, Hikaru no Go #Roger Williams, The Metamorphosis of Prime Intellect #Robin Hobb, The Farseer Trilogy 2014 (Y4 at Sheff Hallam/First year at Swallownest) #'alexanderwales', The Last Christmas #'alexanderwales', Branches on the Tree of Time #Stephen King, The Green Mile #Isaac Asimov, Pebble in the Sky #Isaac Asimov, The Stars, Like Dust #Isaac Asimov, The Currents in Space #Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising #George R. R. Martin, A Game of Thrones (II) #'alexanderwales', The Metropolitan Man #Tsugumi Ohba, Death Note #George R. R. Martin, A Clash of Kings #'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Natural 20 (III) #'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical #Sam Hughes, Ra #William Gibson, ''Alien 3'' screenplay 2015 (First and start of second year at Swallownest) # Steve Perry, Aliens: Earth Hive # Following the Phoenix # Eliezer Yudkowsky, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality # Vernor Vinge, A Fire Upon the Deep # Vernor Vinge, A Deepness in the Sky # Isaac Asimov, Profession # Ursula K. Le Guin, A Wizard of Earthsea 2016 (Teaching at OES in Japan) # James Luceno, Star Wars: Tarkin 2017 (EAL then EAL/Science teacher at OYIS) #Neil Gaiman, The Graveyard Book #[[Machiavelli: A Very Short Introduction|Quentin Skinner, Machiavelli: A Very Short Introduction]] #Raymond E. Feist, Magician #James Luceno, Darth Plagueis #Paul S. Kemp, Lords of the Sith 2018 (EAL/Middle school teacher at OYIS) #Andrew Seiple, Threadbare #Timothy Zahn, Thrawn #Alex Garland, The Beach #Timothy Zahn, Thrawn: Alliances #Steven Gould, Jumper #Steven Gould, Reflex #Steven Gould, Impulse #Steven Gould, Exo #Laurence E. Dahners, Telekinetic #Laurence E. Dahners, Teleporter #Roger Williams, The Metamorphosis of Prime Intellect (II) #J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy #'alexanderwales', The Metropolitan Man (III) #Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle #Max Harms, Crystal Society #Max Harms, Crystal Mentality ''2019 (Middle school teacher at OYIS) #David Brin, Sundiver'' #Adrian Tchaikovsky, Children of Time #Adrian Tchaikovsky, Children of Ruin #Timothy Zahn, ''Thrawn: Treason'' #Claudia Gray, ''Star Wars: Bloodline'' #Matthew Stover, ''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' (II) #Rebecca Roanhorse, ''Star Wars: Resistance Reborn'''' Category:Lists Category:Literature lists Category:Book lists